


A Real Pal

by darkavengerz (darkavenger)



Category: Daredevil (Comics), Marvel
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Originally Posted on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:08:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkavenger/pseuds/darkavengerz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Foggy's having trouble getting a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Real Pal

“Oh, hey Matty, didn’t see you there.” Foggy’s voice is glum.

Matt resists manfully the obvious joke on the grounds it’s just too easy. “Just about to go,” he says, pulling on his coat as he stands in the hallway of their shared office. He grins, “It’s Friday and I’ve got dinner reservations.”

A heavy sigh comes from Foggy’s direction, and he hears the slight thump from his friend’s head hitting the desk. “It’s all right for some people,” Foggy says, with an edge of bitterness. “Do you know the last time I went on a date, Matt?”

“Three months ago, Tina from the cafe across the road?” Matt guesses, crossing to lean against Foggy’s desk.

“She turned me down,” Foggy says, and sighs again. “I asked Sarah from the bookstore two blocks away today. She said no too.”

“Of course she did,” Matt says easily, still smiling, “what’d you expect dressed like that?”

“What’s wrong with – oh. Haha, Matt, very funny. There’s nothing wrong with what I’m wearing.”

“Hmm,” Matt says tactfully. He can’t see what Foggy’s wearing, of course, but he can smell the familiar tang of cheeto dust that clings to Foggy’s trousers, where he wipes his hands after eating, the sweetish smell of dried ketchup splashed against his collar. Reaching out, he adjusts Foggy’s collar. “Better luck next time.” His hand lingers, Foggy’s hair brushing against Matt’s fingers.

Foggy sighs, sounding truly depressed. “It’s just, I’m lonely, Matt.”

“You’ve got me,” Matt says, hand still resting, almost cupping Foggy’s neck.

Foggy laughs. He sounds weary. Too many nights at the office working cases and not enough sleep. “Yeah I know, buddy. It’s just -” he sighs heavily. “Sometimes I want more, you know?”

“I know,” Matt says, voice oddly thick. He removes his hand and replaces his grin. “C’mon old friend, we’re going to be late.”

“Huh?” Foggy asks, confused. “For what, I thought you had dinner plans?”

“We do,” Matt agrees, extending a hand to help Foggy up. “Italian?”

“You’re a real pal, Matt,” Foggy says with sincere gratitude as he stands. Matt hears his footsteps move across the floor, his voice slightly muffled as he turns away. “Thanks, buddy.”

Matt’s smile drops at the word, but he keeps the disappointment from his voice. He’s a pro by now, after all. “No problem.”


End file.
